Electronic devices can include a touch screen that can provide an immersive multimedia user experience when used in interaction with an electronic stylus. Despite advancements in software to render the user's inputs and commands more accurately at the touch screen, the touch screen is unable to fully render the user's inputs due to limitations in the hardware of the electronic stylus. Accordingly, there is a need to improve upon the user's multimedia experience by implementing flexible contact members at the electronic stylus.